Torque transducers are well known in the art. Torque transducers are typically used with power tools that drive threaded fasteners. These power tools may be powered by pneumatic drivers, electric drivers, or other suitable drivers.
In operation, a torque transducer will be placed on a threaded fastener driver such that the torque applied to the drive shaft of the threaded fastener driver may be measured. Because threaded fasteners may be damaged by the application of excessive torque, the output from the torque transducer may be used to limit the maximum torque applied to the device. For example, the output from the torque transducer may be fed into the power control for the threaded fastener driver. The power control may then be set to shut off power to the threaded fastener driver if the output of the torque transducer exceeds a certain level.
To ensure that the output of the torque transducer measures the actual torque being applied by the threaded fastener driver, the torque transducer must be calibrated periodically through a process called "dead weight testing." Calibration testing assures that the torque transducer accurately measures the actual torque being applied by the threaded fastener driver. Nevertheless, tool management problems are associated with tool repair and torque transducer calibration. In order for calibration to be effective, the date and calibration period for each tool must be tracked.
Although tracking may be centralized to increase efficiency, tool use is typically distributed. Tools must therefore be transported from their location in a manufacturing facility to a special calibration shop. Personnel must find tools that need to be calibrated or repaired, transfer the tools to the shop, repair the tools or perform calibration procedures, record the results, and return the tools to the appropriate field location. Tools may be misplaced during this process, for example by returning the tool to the wrong location, and errors or oversight may result in improper calibration or other problems.